Arrived in Deep Space (Ventus', Spyro's and Pop Fizz's Story)
(Ven and his friends travels through the Lanes Between. They sees a bright light ahead of them) Ventus: Huh? What's that? (A large figure flies through space and nearly collides with their glider) Ventus (dodging aside): Whoa! Spyro: It's that... (They watches as the figure turns...) Ventus: Unversed! (...and moves in for another strike) Ventus: Try that again. Spyro: Get him! (They kicks the flame on his glider and catches up to the squid-like creature. They makes a few hits on it until it flies into space with Ven and his friends in tow. Eventually, it comes upon a large spaceship) Ventus: Tryin' to catch a ride, huh? Spyro: Let's go! (Inside the ship, Gantu walks into the Containment Pod where Experiment 626 is hanging from a prison device in the ceiling, his head visible. Two large laser cannons are locked onto his position) Gantu: Now don't get any more ideas. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature. (The experiment snarls at him and Gantu turns to leave. An alarm sounds) Gantu: An intruder!? (He turns to the experiment, who's head is darting around at the flashing red lights) Gantu: All right, you. Don't get any funny ideas. (He "mrews" in response and Gantu runs out. The experiment looks at both guns in turn, who move to retain their target lock. He chuckles to himself, narrowing his eyes, and moves his ears, playing with the laser guns. He hawks his throat and spit onto a part of the wall. The cannons shoot a three-beam laser at the wall, making a hole. The experiment knocks the device out of the ceiling and runs to escape, dodging the lasers and jumping through the hole, laughing. Ven and his friends walks into the Durgon Transporter room and is found by Gantu) Gantu: So you're the intruder. Indentify yourself. (Ven turns and starts as Gantu aims his laser gun at him) Ventus: Our name is Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz. The monster we were chasing boarded your ship. Gantu: Nice try. If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it. (There is a rattling and Gantu looks around, confused, aiming his weapon to his left) Intercom: Intruder in the machinery bay! We lost control of the engines! I-it's some kind of monster! Gantu: Now you tell me! (He turns around) Gantu (to Ven and his friends): Stay right there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you. (He leaves) Ventus: This is our fault. We have to do something. (He begins to run and Experiment 626 falls to the floor in front of him. Ven and his friends stops and watches him, as he stands up, showing his four arms) Experiment 626: Ven...? Terra... Spyro... Pop Fizz... Stealth Elf... Jet-Vac. Ah-koo, wah... Ventus: What? You know Terra and Aqua? Spyro: And our friends, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac and Eruptor? (He takes out the star-shaped charm he made) Experiment 626: Fren... Circle! Ventus: Hey...is that a Wayfinder? Pop Fizz: Did you made this? (The ship shakes and they gasp, looking around) Intercom: The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion! Ventus: What are we doing? There's no time! (He starts to run, but sees the creature following him on all sixes) Ventus: No! You need to stay here. It's too dangerous. Spyro: You have to be safe. (They leaves and the experiment whimpers. Ven and his friends runs into the ship corridor and it does into lockdown. They eliminates a group of Unversed and the doors release. The experiment looks over his charm, smiling. The next moment, he is sent spawling on the floor from a laser blast, his charm shattering. He gets up, seeing the smoking pieces, and whimpers sadly) Gantu: I don't know how you did it, but you won't get away again. (He walks over to him) Gantu: Hmph. You haven't fooled me. You can bat your eyes all you want at the Grand Councilwoman so she'll reconsider your sentence. (He sees the destroyed Wayfinder) Gantu: But I see you for what you really are--an abomination that's only instinct is to destroy everything it touches. (He snarls at Gantu. Meanwhile, Ven and his friends runs to the Machinery Bay, seeing the Unversed swimming around) Ventus: End of the line! Spyro: We got you now! (It stops and faces them. There is an explosion and Experiment 626 whirls out of the ceiling, landing next to Ven) Ventus: Hey! You shouldn't be here. Spyro: Yeah, you should be safe (The experiment snarls at the Unversed and yells something in an alien language) Ventus: What is it? (He yells more unintelligible words and they fight the Unversed. Once it's defeated, the experiment continues yelling) Ventus: It's over! Cut it out! (Ven and his friends stries to restrain the screaming experiment, but it knocks him down) Ventus: Whoa! Spyro: Hey! (The experiment catches his breath and stops) Ventus: What's gotten into you? Pop Fizz: Are you okay? (He turns around, holding the shards of his Wayfinder, his ears pointed down to the floor sadly) Experiment 626: Mee myuu nana. Ventus: I see... Your Wayfinder broke. Well, don't worry. Friendship's more than an object. (Ven stands up) Experiment 626: Fren-ship... Cir...cle? Spyro: That's right. (Ventus nods and Gantu walks in) Gantu: Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you. (The experiment narrows his eyes) Gantu: You saw for yourself what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy. Ventus: Monster? He helped me stop the monster! Spyro: Yeah! Gantu: You must have triggered some sort of mutation hidden in the little freak's genetic coding. Experiment 626: Ven. Fren! Ven: That's right. We are friends! Pop Fizz: And we can't risk anything happen! Gantu: Better say your good-byes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed! (He aims his laser gun at the experiment, who jumps onto Gantu's face, growling) Gantu (trying to shake him off): Stop that! (He falls over and Experiment 626 flips off of him) Experiment 626: Eeja gababa! Ventus: C'mon! (They run out of the room and Gantu sits up) Gantu: Sound the alert! Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away! (The experiment leaves the ship on a red cruiser with Ven and his friends following in their glider. Various police cruisers rush after them, trying to gun them down with their lasers. Experiment 626 laughs as he pilots the cruiser. Ven and his friends flies up to his window) Ventus: Where are we going? (The experiment pulls out a handle on the dashboard) Computer: Hyperdrive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. (The experiment looks around frantically) Computer: Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engage-- (He pushes the handle back in as the police cruisers surround him) Police Cruiser: Break formation! Get clear! (The police cruisers scatter) Experiment 626 (yelling to Ven): Eega beega bagajeeba! Ventus: What is it? What's going on? Experiment 626: Eega jugee baba! (Suddenly, his cruiser shoots forward, knocking Ven and his friends off balance) Ventus: Whoa! Spyro: Ah! Pop Fizz: Whoa! Experiment 626: Ven! (His ship blasts through space in the blink of an eye. Ven and his friends flies off their glider into space.) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3